A Demon's Light
by ChronicleroftheUnknown
Summary: Vanitas' and Ven's battle ends differently and Vanitas is exposed to the light. Now it is up to him to train the next generation of keyblade wielders, face his own inner darkness, and guard against the greatest evil the worlds have ever known.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Summary: Vanitas' and Ven's battle ends differently and Vanitas is exposed to the light. Now it is up to him to train the next generation of keyblade wielders, face his own inner darkness, and guard against the greatest evil the worlds have ever known. **

**A/N: As I was playing Birth By Sleep, the character that really caught my eye was the being of pure darkness, Vanitas. I wondered, what would be the result of Vanitas having an exposure to light and how would this affect the KH story? There will be BBS spoilers in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Six pillars of crystal light had him completely immobilized. He could only watch in utter shock as his defeater prepared to deliver an almighty slash. Only one thing was running through his mind as he stared in disbelief at the figure about to annihilate him, "how, how, how". Then, with a cry of "Light!" the figure struck.

Vanitas seemed to fall forever until he landed hard on his back on the station. The incomplete X-Blade spun away from him as he flipped onto his hands and knees, an immense fear gripping him as he saw Ventus floating gracefully down to their station. He tried to call the X-Blade back to him but he was far too exhausted. Vanitas felt a jolt run through his body as he realized the portion of his heart that was battling Aqua in Ventus' body was beginning to weaken.

"Ventus, please, there's still time. Join with me now!" Vanitas looked pleadingly at his other half standing over him. Another jolt wracked Vanitas' body. "The X-Blade is about to be destroyed and if it goes, we both go with it!

"Ventus looked coldly upon the figure kneeling on the floor. "I don't care what happens to me, this ends now!" Ventus drew back his keyblade, preparing to destroy Vanitas once and for all.

"This isn't possible." Vanitas cried in disbelief. "I am pure darkness, the most powerful of all forces. How is it that you, a pathetic loser with no real strength of your own can triumph, alone, over complete darkness? " While he said this Vanitas glared at his light with all the anger he could muster as another tremor, much more intense than the previous two, ripped through him.

Something in Vanitas' accusatory words made Ventus pause his attack. He then answered firmly. "I'm never alone, my friends are with me whenever I need them and their light fuses with mine, giving me more strength then you could ever imagine because you've never experienced true friendship!" "Maybe that's your real problem." Ventus finished softly.

Ventus couldn't really say why he did what he did next. It was pure impulse, pure instinct, pure and unadulterated light. Instead of delivering his final attack, Ventus reached his hand out for Vanitas' chest. Vanitas tried to resist but was unable to as the constant jolts were clouding his mind and Ventus succeeded in pressing his palm against his other. He then felt for the light deep within his heart and allowed it to build and build until it started to flow out. A golden glow surrounded Ventus and he looked with satisfaction as it spread down his arm and into his dark.

"What are you doing to me?" Vanitas screamed.

"Showing you what real friendship is." His other half replied as he too began to feel the jolts. And then, the eyes of the being of endless darkness were opened, light flooded the gaps, and he saw and realized, for the first time, all that he had done and the suffering he has caused . It was at this moment that the plane in which light and dark had done battle was rent apart as the blade that held their hearts was destroyed.

His question had been answered, he now understands how, but another had entered his mind. "Why?" He looked with amazement and confusion at his light. "Why did you do this for me?"

"You'll have to carry on without me for now, my heart needs to rest. Do me a favor; take care of Terra and Aqua." Hearing his other speak these words, he desperately called

"Wait! You can't leave now. What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?"

And as he felt his heart falling into slumber, light responded in a fading voice. "Follow your light; it has always worked for me. Goodbye for now, friend." And then the creature of pure darkness knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Dislike? I promise the chapters will get longer. **

**Chronicler**


	2. Twilit Awakening

Chapter 1: Twilit Awakening

**A/N: Ok, here's the first real chapter of the story.**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

'_Follow your light'_

As awareness began to return to Vanitas, the first thing he noticed was pain. Every pore of his body was incredibly sore. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"_Wait!"_ He thought as shock went through his mind. _"How am I even alive? The X-Blade was destroyed, both my and Ven's hearts should have been scattered!" _

"Hey mister you alright?" A young boy's voice spoke from above his prone form.

"What do you think happened to him?" This new voice was a young girl's.

"Do you think we should call someone?" A third child said.

Vanitas' eyes snapped open and he quickly tried to sit up, but promptly lied back down when the pain greatly intensified.

"Whoa! Hey guys I think he's awake." Vanitas' eyes fell upon the speaker, a small boy with spiky blond hair and an innocent grinning face.

"We can see that Hayner." A girl, about the same age as the first boy, with chocolate brown hair retorted. "Hey, do you need any help?" The girl watched as Vanitas once again attempted to lift himself up, this time succeeding.

Vanitas took in the scene around him. He appeared to be in a lot of some sort. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun setting, casting a twilight glow on his surroundings. He could also make out the shape of a clock tower in the distance. Vanitas felt very disoriented as he turned to the three children in front of him. "Who are you three?" He spoke in a tired voice, reflecting how he felt.

"I'm Hayner." The blond boy stated proudly.

"I'm Pence." A dark haired boy with an inquisitive look in his eyes stated.

"And I'm Olette." The brown haired girl finished with a smile.

"Who are you?" The boy, Pence, asked.

"Vanitas" He grunted as he slowly stood up. He faintly wondered why he so liberally offered his name. Perhaps it was the innocent way he asked. No one had ever spoken to him in that tone before. "Where am I?" He asked once he had gotten to his feet, his head hanging wearily.

"You're in Twilight Town of course." The girl answered happily until she noticed the exhaustion in his pose. "Hey, you don't look so good. Do you need a doctor?"

Vanitas' clouded mind struggled for a response. "No I, I just need to rest. Is there a hotel or something around here?" He tiredly asked.

Hearing this, the dark haired boy piped up. "The Twilight Inn is right around the corner. Come on I'll show you the way!" he finished excitedly.

Vanitas was mostly on autopilot as the three children led him through the town. He vaguely recalled walking up to some kind of clerk and asking for a room, which he was then shown to. The last thing he remembered he was lying on a soft bed and falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Vanitas slowly woke to the chimes of the clock tower. "What has happened to me?" He wondered aloud. "How did I end up in this town?"

He took this time to look around the small room. It wasn't much, just a single bed, a nightstand with a clock, and a bathroom. He then turned to evaluate his own appearance. He realized he was no longer wearing his organic bodysuit, but a pair of long dark blue pants, similar to those he had seen worn by the keyblade wielder Terra. His however, had several pockets lining the sides, in one of which was a small bag of munny.

"_I wonder how that got here." _He pondered briefly as he further examined his new attire. He wore a plain, midnight black, short sleeved t-shirt with a thin silver vest on over it. He wore a pair of dark sneakers with white ties. Vanitas was slightly surprised by his new clothes. However, the biggest shock came when he saw his face in a mirror across from the bed.

He was still pale, but it was no longer inhumanly so. His hair was still as dark and spiky as ever, but it didn't seem to cast a shadow over his figure as it used to. His eyes, his eyes had remained their same golden color, but there was something, something Vanitas couldn't quite place, that was different. They seemed duller, less intense, no longer carrying in them a permanent glint of malice and destruction. Vanitas would almost describe them as empty.

"Hmph. Empty eyes for an empty being", he mused, "How appropriate."

This made him curious about what else might be different which led him to summon his keyblade, Void Gear. This too, was different. Before, when he summoned Void Gear, it appeared in a burst of dark purple flame. While this still happened, it was only in addition to a flash of white light.

"_Interesting."_

After paying the fee for his room, Vanitas walked outside, resolving to try and find some answers. _"I need to discover what happened at the Graveyard. Why did I survive the X-Blade's destruction? What happened to Ven and his friends? What happened to Xehanort?"_

As his thoughts turned to his master, and then to his own actions, Vanitas got a sick feeling in his stomach as an immense feeling of despair washed over him and he sank to his knees. _"I have caused so much pain and suffering, so much destruction. How in the worlds am I going to face Ven? How can he call me friend after all I've done to him?" _

"Hey, Vanitas!"

Vanitas looked up to see the dark haired boy, Pence he recalled, running towards him.

"You feeling any better?" The boy asked with a smile.

Vanitas surprised himself when he smiled back. "Yes, thank you for showing me to the inn yesterday."

"Oh, your welcome. It was easy, everyone knows where the inn is. You know", the boy now spoke shyly, "you don't seem to know your way around here, maybe I could show you some of the cool spots around town."

"_No." _was Vanitas' first thought. _"I have more important things to do than hang around with some snot nosed brat."_

However, looking at the hopeful look on the child's face, Vanitas once again surprised himself. "Sure kid, lead on."

The boy's face lit up. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Pence led his dark haired companion through all the ins and outs of Twilight Town. He showed him the sandlot, the usual spot, and the abandoned mansion, which Vanitas took great interest in.

"So when was the last time someone lived in there?" Vanitas asked his guide.

"No one knows for sure, but my grandpa says it's been abandoned since before he was born." Pence said this as if it was some big mystery, but Vanitas was sure there was a logical explanation and decided to look into it later.

"Come on, I've still got to show you the station and the clock tower." The boy then rushed him out of the forest excitedly.

* * *

Vanitas had to admit, the view from atop the clock tower was utterly spectacular. "Wow, you can see practically the whole town from up here."

"Yeah, it's great. You just have to try and avoid being up here when it chimes."

As if on cue, several loud BONGS reverberated around them. Vanitas covered his ears and shut his eyes in an attempt to try and muffle the magnified sound. When the bell finished tolling he shot a dirty look at Pence.

"Whoops, sorry guess I lost track of time." The boy struggled to keep a straight face, failing miserably. "Ha ha ha Vanitas, you should've seen your face, it was priceless." The boy then dissolved into fits of laughter.

Vanitas glared at him, annoyed, for about five seconds before he also started laughing.

"_I think that's the first time I've ever laughed in a non-sarcastic or murderous manner." _He thought to himself with a wry smile.

"Oh no! I've gotta get home quick, before bedtime, or I'll get grounded like Hayner. Bye Vanitas." The boy shouted as he ran down the steps of the clock tower and out of the station.

Vanitas gave one more chuckle as he watched Pence's hasty exit before going back down to the station himself. When he got there, a most odd looking train caught his eye. It was dark blue, with star shaped windows lining the sides. Above each door was what seemed to be a star with a long lightning bolt in place of one of the points. Adorning the front and back were gold patterns of various symbols and moons. Most unusual of all though, was the large, blue, cone protruding from the top front of the train. It had the same star and moon patterns on it that seemed to whisper some unknown power. The train's door was wide open, as if it were waiting for him to get on.

Vanitas knew at once that there was something mystical about this train, something that almost seemed to call out to him.

"_Well", _he thought, _"It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Besides"_, he reasoned, _"I feel like I'm being led to find the answers I seek." _

No sooner had Vanitas boarded the mysterious train than the doors hissed shut and it started to move and exit the station. As Vanitas watched the landscape pass him by he couldn't help but wonder _"Even if I do discover where Ven and his friends are, what am I going to say to them? I'm probably the last person in all the worlds any of them would want to see, except possibly Ven." _

_"Ven", _he thought with a sigh, _"I don't even know if he's alive or not. Did he survive like me? Or did something else happen to him?"_

Vanitas was snapped out of his musings by a bright light shining through the windows of the train. He immediately covered his eyes until the light faded somewhat.

"_Well, there's no turning back now." _He thought wryly as he looked out the window. The mystical train seemed to be traveling through empty space, on tracks of neon green. Vanitas saw some sort of aurora borealis in the distance and he observed that the train was quickly moving towards it. As he was pondering what would happen when the train made contact, another flash filled the compartment and Vanitas once again shielded his eyes until the train came to a stop.

The doors squeaked open as Vanitas opened his eyes. What greeted him when he stepped off the train filled him with awe. The first thing he noticed was the large tower that dominated the landscape. The tower had patterns of the stars and moons, similar to the trains, but so much more. Everything around him, from the tower to the trees, seemed to hum with a powerful magic. When he turned to the sky his wonder only increased. It seemed as if every star, of every world, was visible from where he stood. They shone so bright that, even though the sky itself was dark, Vanitas had no trouble seeing these amazing sights.

As he approached the tower entrance, trepidation and nervousness began to fill the youth. _"The being that lives here must be extremely powerful. What if he knows of my horrific deeds and attacks me?"_

Just as he was thinking this he noticed another flash of light behind him. He turned to see the train that brought him here vanish into thin air. _"Nowhere to go but forward," _he thought resignedly as he pushed open the tower doors.

**A/N: Questions? Comments? I would like to what you are thinking. Chapters are still a little short, but I wanted this one to be more about introducing Vanitas and the ways he's changed, both physically and mentally. The next chapter should be full size. If you've played the games and haven't guessed where he is by now you need to play KH2 and BBS again. Next chapter: Vanitas meets the mysterious resident of the towerand discovers why he led him here. He also finds out exactly what Ventus did to his heart, and the effects that are resulting from it. As far as updating goes, I'll do my best to post chapters no more than two weeks apart, but I make no promises. **

**Chronicler **


	3. Sorcerers and Star Shards

Chapter 2: Sorcerers and Star Shards

**I won't even bother trying to explain why this is so late. You probably wouldn't believe me if I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

_Thoughts_

* * *

As Vanitas stepped inside the tower the feeling of powerful magic he'd been sensing since his arrival on this strange world intensified. The only thing inside the structure was a large winding staircase that seemed to go on forever. Having no other option, Vanitas began to climb the vast structure. As he did, his thoughts again turned to his other half.

"_What did you do to me Ven? I feel….warm."_

Lost in his musings, Vanitas hadn't realized he'd reached the top of the staircase and was facing a set of double doors. He knew that whatever it was that had brought him here was waiting for him beyond that door and with it, he hoped, answers. Pushing aside his nervousness, Vanitas pulled open the door and stepped inside.

The room seemed to be some sort of study or observatory. Bookcases lined the back walls where Vanitas walked in. The other side of the room had several large windows shaped like stars and moons. In the center of the room was a large desk and behind that desk was a man, the likes of which Vanitas had never seen. He was a tall man dressed in long flowing blue robes. On his head he wore a pointed blue hat adorned with the now familiar star and moon patterns. He had a large grey beard that reached his chest and a stern look in his eyes. His very presence seemed to exude wisdom and power.

"Welcome Vanitas, I have been waiting for you."

Vanitas was taken aback at this man's knowledge of him. Very few who saw him ever survived to tell his name. And he could count on one hand the people who had seen his face, well outside Twilight Town at least.

"Who are you?" Vanitas spoke defensively.

The mysterious man ignored his query and walked to one of the star shaped windows, gazing at the sky.

"I have been watching you since your arrival in Twilight Town and have noticed an inconsistency within your heart." The man continued in a sage-like voice.

"An inconsistency? What sort of inconsistency?" Vanitas warily responded.

Once again, the man ignored him, choosing to answer his first question. "I am Yensid. It is my duty to observe the worlds and preserve the balance of darkness and light."

"Master Yensid!" Vanitas's entire demeanor changed in an instant. While training under Master Xehanort he had heard his former master speak of this man as an incredibly powerful sorcerer, capable of things beyond even himself and was warned, as he set out to release the unversed, to avoid him. Xehanort usually demeaned people based on their stances regarding light and darkness, however, when Vanitas asked the old man simply responded "he understands yet doesn't act."

"The title master is no longer mine to bear." The sorcerer stated with vigor, bringing Vanitas out of his thoughts. Then his eyes softened somewhat. "There is much turmoil in your heart. Tell me what it is you seek."

Surprised at the man's perceptiveness, Vanitas hesitated before answering. "I'm looking for a friend. His name's Ventus, but you see, he's not supposed to still be alive. I don't think I am either. You see, there was this thing called the X-Blade. And Ven and I, we're two halves of each other you see, what happened was…"

Before he even knew what he was doing, Vanitas was telling the old sorcerer his entire story in a very out of character manner. He told of how he was created by Xehanort from the darkness within Ventus's heart so he could one day form the X-blade. He told of how Xehanort taught him to use the Keyblade and the vast darkness inside him.

He told how that darkness took shape as the Unversed, and how Xehanort had him release the Unversed into the worlds, hoping to lure out Eraqus' students. And finally, he told of the events of the Keyblade Graveyard, his fight with Ven and Aqua, Xehanort summoning Kingdom Hearts, the formation of the X-Blade, Ven's last amazing sacrifice, and the overwhelming guilt his actions have brought him.

When Vanitas finished he felt emotionally drained. "How can I possibly right all the wrongs I've caused?" He spoke softly, each word tearing at his heart.

"You're wrongs no longer need righting." Yensid said, finally halting the boy's narrative. "Through the actions of the other Keyblade wielders the Unversed have been completely removed from all the worlds. They now exist solely in you."

"But sir, I did so much more evil. I helped Xehanort destroy the lives of Terra, Aqua, and Ven. How can I ever atone for my deeds?" Vanitas asked the ex-master.

"Their lives have not been completely destroyed." The wise sorcerer responded. "After the events at the Keyblade Graveyard my apprentice, Mickey, found both Aqua and Ventus' bodies and brought them to me."

"So, you know where Ven is!" interjected Vanitas, suddenly glad that it seemed his other half was okay.

"You did not allow me to finish. I did my best to care for both of them, however only Aqua awoke. It seemed Ventus's heart had fallen asleep and was wandering free of its body. Aqua then took her friend and departed. I have been unable to divine either of their locations since their departure."

Vanitas deflated instantly. "So then why did I survive?"

Not expecting a response, Vanitas was surprised when Yensid spoke. "In order to answer your question I must first look inside your heart."

Vanitas was instantly guarded. "How are you going to do that?"

The sorcerer's response was to walk towards him moving his hands in an intricate pattern. As he was doing this, Vanitas noticed a light beginning to surround them. Yensid completed the enchantment, forcing Vanitas to shut his eyes due to the intense light. When he opened them a most bizarre sight greeted him.

He was in the Dive to the Heart, he knew that much, but it didn't look anything like it did the last time he was here. Looking down at his station, he saw it was covered with a dark shadowy mist so that he couldn't see anything beneath it. It enveloped the entire platform, save for the area in the center where he was standing. In that area lied a round pool of light; small, but standing resolutely against the darkness.

"It is as I suspected. Your heart is currently at conflict within itself." Vanitas wheeled around to see the old sorcerer, also standing in the light.

"What do you mean?" Vanitas queried.

The retired master gestured to the mist. "Watch and you will see."

Vanitas turned back around to see the dark shadows grow and expand, eventually taking the form of… himself! However, it was himself as he was prior to his duel with Ven; clad in the red and black organic body suit along with his traditional dark mask. With a snarl the figure summoned an exact copy of Void Gear and lunged at Vanitas.

Before Vanitas could react the figure slammed into a barrier of light that had erected itself around the outside of the golden pool. Dropping back to the station, the shade dissolved back into shadow with what Vanitas knew was a glare behind that mask.

"Come, I believe we've seen enough." The sorcerer stated while gripping Vanitas' shoulder.

Vanitas didn't even have time to register the man's words before he felt himself fall back into the study.

Feeling disoriented, Vanitas took a moment to get his bearings then looked at the old master. "So what does it all mean?" he breathed.

"From what you've told me about your creation it would be logical to assume your heart is made of complete darkness. However, that is not what we saw. I can only conclude that, during your duel, Ventus must have transferred some of his light to you."

Vanitas took a moment to process this information. "But that still doesn't answer why I'm here and Ven isn't."

"I shall explain further. Your battle with Ventus was meant to have a clear winner, a single master of the X-Blade."

"But it didn't" Vanitas spoke softly

"Not exactly, Ventus was indeed the victor of your conflict and was made master of the X-Blade. So when the X-Blade was destroyed only Ventus's heart was thrown from his body. In theory, you would have not survived after that. But because of the light given to you by Ventus, you too were thrown from his body. Not only that, the new light in your heart succeeded in recreating your body. It is truly remarkable."

Vanitas carefully listened to the sorcerer's words. It made sense, but then why was he so different from the way he was before?

Seemingly reading his mind, Yensid continued. "Since this time it was light rather than darkness that formed your body, there are noticeable differences." He gestured towards Vanitas's clothes and eyes. "However, this also poses a problem."

Taken aback, Vanitas asked "How so?"

"Your heart was never designed to contain both light and darkness. The light's presence has caused a deep conflict in your heart, both forces attempting to take control. At this point, your new light has taken complete command of your heart and created a shield from your darkness."

"_Well that explains lot." _Vanitas mused. "So what's the problem?"

"This turmoil has caused your heart to become unstable. Your light and darkness currently exist as separate entities, and the heart was not designed to handle such things. Darkness in a heart, however little or great, must always work alongside the light not against it. If this unbalance is not corrected it will destroy you."

As the sorcerer spoke Vanitas became increasingly nervous. "So what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"As of now nothing, eventually you will have to face your darkness. Face it and gain control of it. Only with both darkness and light at your side will you be able to achieve your goal."

"And what is my goal?" The younger questioned.

At this a slight smirk crossed the stern man's face. "Why surely you know that already." He responded.

Vanitas was slightly annoyed at the man's statement and was about to say he didn't know when he realized with a small smile he did know what he wanted to do.

"_Man he's good." _Vanitas thought. Out loud he said "I want to find Ven's heart." He stated with conviction. "Then I want to reunite it with his body so he can return."

He then noticed the sorcerer's stern look had returned when Yensid spoke up. "A noble goal, but you may find in your attempt to reach it that an even greater task awaits you."

Before Vanitas could even begin to ponder his words Yensid spoke again. "However, before any action can be taken you must first begin to master your newfound light. I will aid you in this process."

At this a grin split Vanitas's features. "It would be an honor to learn from you sir."

The sorcerer huffed in response. "You may stay here during your instruction." With that he waved his hand and a door appeared at the right of the study.

"Sleep well. We begin tomorrow."

* * *

Vanitas awoke in the soft bed provided for him by the sorcerer and reflected on the vast changes to his life that have occurred. In just a few days he had gone from Vanitas, being of bottomless darkness, scourge of the worlds, source of the unversed, whose sole purpose in life was to create the X-Blade, to studying the ways of light from the great master Yensid

"_And I owe it all to you Ven. I vow that I'll find some way to restore you, no matter the cost. But first I have to master this new power."_

With that in mind Vanitas exited his room and ascended the small flight of stairs leading to the study. Entering, he noticed Yensid was once more seated behind his large desk. Lying on said desk was a most curious item.

"Good morning Vanitas. I trust the accommodations were to your liking?"

Vanitas was still enraptured by the mysterious object and had barely noticed the sorcerer's words. "Yes sir, it was very comfortable."

"I see your attention has been drawn to my star shard." The sorcerer stated.

"Star shard?" Vanitas questioned. The name certainly seemed to fit the star shaped object with a lightning bolt in place of one prong.

"Yes, after our conversation last night I determined that once you have completed your instruction you would need a way to travel the worlds. Prior to now you have used darkness to navigate the worlds. However, since that avenue is closed for the time being I have decided to instruct you in the usage of the star shard in addition to your teachings of light."

Vanitas was thrilled at the prospect of learning to use such a powerful object. However, he was curious about something the sorcerer had said last night.

"Sir, yesterday you said you kept the balance between light and darkness. What exactly does that mean?"

"A wise question", the sorcerer responded, "and precisely where I was going to begin. What do you know of the relationship of light and darkness?" the sorcerer asked back.

Vanitas thought for a moment. "Xehanort always told me that light couldn't exist without darkness and that only a perfect union of the two could create the X-Blade."

As Vanitas finished he noticed a look cross the sorcerer's face that he couldn't place. Yensid then began speaking again.

"Light and darkness exist as opposite but symbiotic forces, neither able to survive without the other. This is why most hearts need darkness, no matter how faint or strong, in order to exist. As you are no doubt aware, there are two realms of existence in our universe, each with their own worlds. Each of these worlds has a heart of its own, and that heart also contains both light and darkness. It is my duty, as well as the duty of all keyblade wielders, to ensure the hearts of the worlds in the realm of light remain steeped in the light, as well as the opposite for the realm of darkness, thus preserving the balance."

Vanitas listened with rapt attention. The retired master was giving him knowledge never offered by Xehanort, who simply used him as a tool to achieve his own ends.

"In our studies we will be focusing primarily on the origins and applications of light, though I will teach you a little about darkness as well. First, it is important to understand that light does not consume as darkness does. It is far easier to control but far more difficult to master to the degree of being equal to darkness…"

Yensid spent the next hour lecturing about the philosophy of light; where it drew its power from and how it manifested itself. He then began speaking on keyblades.

"Most wielders of darkness never bother to form a bond with their weapon. I assume Xehanort never taught you of such things?"

Vanitas nodded in confirmation.

"Very well, if you would permit me to examine your blade?"

Vanitas obliged, summoning Void Gear and placing it on the sorcerer's desk. The sorcerer gazed at it with a curious eye, running his hand along the shaft and hilt. When he was finished he looked up at Vanitas and continued.

"A successful wielder of light must create a bond with their keyblade. This allows them to exhibit a greater control over the weapon, enabling them to do things that would be nearly impossible for non wielders."

Vanitas thought back to how Ventus would frequently twirl his keyblade in his hand and how it always seemed to come back to him whenever he threw it, and wondered if Ven could do all those things because he had a strong bond with his blade.

Yensid then proceeded to instruct him on several meditative techniques Vanitas could use to help create a bond with Void Gear. After that the sorcerer announced it was time for some practical examination.

"I have spoken for long enough. I would now like to see what you are capable of."

Vanitas grinned; finally, a chance to show off his combat abilities. The wizard waved his hand and, rather than the observatory, they were now standing in a large empty chamber with dark blue walls.

"You will have to adjust your casting so as to not channel darkness into your spells." The sorcerer reminded him.

This made Vanitas nervous, he had forgotten that he would be unable to use any of his abilities granted to him by the darkness. Yensid then snapped his fingers and several large orbs of varying colors of light began floating around the room.

"You may begin."

Vanitas sprang into action, leaping into the air and immediately catching one sphere in a downward slash. Landing deftly on the ground, he turned to see a jet of light fired by an orb across the room racing towards him. Jumping to the side, and pointing his blade at the offending orb, Vanitas allowed his magic to fill him, yelling "fire!"

And was disgusted as a pathetically small flame burst from his blade, having almost no noticeable effect on the orb.

"_Ugh"_,he thought bitterly as he felt a drain on his magic, _"I'm going to have to get used to using spells without the aid of darkness."_

Vanitas didn't have much time to brood however, as another bolt of light passed right over his shoulder. He brought his blade in an upward sweep that sliced right through the orb.

He was a blur, darting around the room cutting down every sphere that appeared and using his various acrobatic moves to dodge the jets of light. Eventually deciding to try magic again, Vanitas concentrated on summoning the power needed for the spell and channeling it through his blade with a cry of "freeze!" Smiling in satisfaction, Vanitas watched as an orb was obliterated by his much larger blast of ice.

With magic now on his side Vanitas was destroying the orbs faster than ever, however he was beginning to noticeably tire. Vanitas knew he wouldn't be able to keep up his speed for much longer, which became painfully clear a few seconds later when a bolt of light clipped his shoulder as he leapt to avoid another orb.

Falling rather ungracefully to the ground, Vanitas noticed the sorcerer dismiss the spheres with a wave of his hand. He then walked to Vanitas and with another wave of his hand cast a cure spell. His shoulder healed Vanitas stood up waiting for the man to speak.

"Impressive." The sorcerer paused before speaking again. "In his younger days Xehanort was an excellent swordsman. It would seem he passed many of his skills to you."

Vanitas had mixed feelings about this statement. While it was true Xehanort had taught him a lot, he had also forced Vanitas to use what he had been taught for destruction.

"However," the sorcerer continued, "there are always areas for improvement, your endurance for example…"

As he was speaking Vanitas couldn't help but be in awe of how much the old master had taught him in just one day, and knew he was in for some bitter work in the days to come.

* * *

Indeed it was hard work. Yensid was a stern instructor, accepting nothing less than Vanitas's best in everything he asked of him. But the results spoke for themselves. In the weeks Vanitas had been studying with the sorcerer he had learned and improved more than he had several months under Xehanort.

The man's knowledge was vast, and Vanitas soaked up all the information he offered like a sponge. But the sorcerer had more than simple facts to give.

Throughout his tutelage Vanitas had been constantly meditating in order to help bond with Void Gear. It came slowly but as Vanitas ran through his combat exercises he began to become more and more one with the weapon.

One day, as he was dodging the orbs, Vanitas was overcome by a powerful instinct. He drew Void Gear across his body and allowed it to leave his hand. It whirled in sync with his thoughts and spun right into one of the spheres and, with a thought, spun back to his outstretched hand.

It was an indescribable feeling. The keyblade had literally become an extension of himself. That had been a huge milestone in his improvement. And the more he bonded with his weapon, the stronger his magic grew.

Yensid probably knew more about magic than any other being alive and it was in this field that Vanitas truly began to master light. After he was able to cast sufficiently without the aid of darkness, Yensid began teaching him more advanced magical techniques, some of which Vanitas recognized from his fights with Aqua. It was painstakingly difficult, for Vanitas had been using darkness his whole life, but eventually Vanitas was able to create pure light and effectively use it in battle.

He didn't spend all his time in the wizard's tower though. Yensid allowed him to frequently flit between the tower and Twilight Town. While there, he had become a sort of mini-celebrity among the kids. On one of his visits he had seen Hayner with a blue club-like weapon and had taken it upon himself to teach the boy some basic moves, causing Hayner to proclaim that Vanitas simply had to enter the next Struggle, whatever that was. The next time he showed up there was a small crowd of children all wanting the same instruction. Vanitas obliged, surprised to find he enjoyed teaching the youngsters.

He also tried to investigate the mysterious mansion. At one point he had asked the mayor about it and found that even he didn't know anything. It was just an abandoned and not owned piece of property. Vanitas had discretely gone inside the building and had noted that the mayor's description seemed fairly accurate, although, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something special about this place.

But something that interested Vanitas even more than the mansion was the star shard. Yensid had told him at the start of his study that the star shard had a will of its own, sometimes taking the user wherever it felt the user was needed, and it took years to truly master it. However, he would teach him sufficiently enough to exercise some control over where the shard sent him and when it would activate.

After he had been with Yensid for a little over a month the sorcerer called to him.

"You have learned much in your time here Vanitas, and now that you have achieved proficiency with the star shard it is time for you to begin your journey."

* * *

**Next chapter Vanitas starts searching and will encounter many familiar and unfamiliar faces. The next chapter will hopefully be out much quicker than this one. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Until next time,**

**Chronicler**


End file.
